


A Fairy Exchange

by koonago



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Original Character(s), Shrinking, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koonago/pseuds/koonago
Summary: Tayelle Ebonclaw makes a great deal with a fairy. You know what they say about deals that sound too good to be true.
Kudos: 2





	A Fairy Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written by DasRu and posted here with permission.  
> twitter.com/xDasRU
> 
> Sabrith Ebonclaw is a original character created by twitter.com/SabrithEbonclaw  
> Tayelle Ebonclaw is a original character created by twitter.com/TayelleEbonclaw

"... So you'll just give me some? All you want is food?" Tayelle said to the fairy before her.

"Mhm!" The foot-tall, yet curvaceous creature nodded with a smile, meeting the pink Miqo'te's doubting gaze as she stood atop a large barrel. "Playing tricks is all well and good, but I draw the line at stealing! It's not like I have any use for my fairy dust anyway, so..." She trailed off, rocking on the balls of her feet as she smoothed out her yellow, flowery dress and awaited a reply.

Tayelle paused, considering her situation. She had happened upon the golden-haired, dark-skinned fairy in the middle of the city while shopping for potion ingredients, and tailed her down an alleyway trying to get a moment to speak with her. Wild fairies were rare, and completely impossible to catch and contain with the magicks they possessed, meaning any recipes that called for the dust of their wings required bartering with them. Though she didn't have a pressing need for the reagent, she couldn't just turn down an easy opportunity to get some.

... Still, this was extremely... Convenient. Tay flicked her tail and cocked her head as she weighed how simple all this was in her mind. Fairies were also known for trickery, and their love of it. A fair exchange seemed far too good to be true, but...

Oh, to hells with it, whatever. Tayelle had a very high bar set for 'getting boned in a deal with a magical creature'. Anything a fairy would do would be ultimately harmless and temporary- practically a holiday in comparison to the average situation she and her wife Sabrith often found themselves in.

She nodded, returning the smile with one of her own. "Sounds fair to me. Come along, then. I have a few things I came into town to buy, and then I'll take you home and we can make our trade."

The fairy giggled and clapped her hands delightedly, flying up to sit on Tay's shoulder and gently play with one of her bright pink braids. "Lovely! And what is your name, scholar? I am called Riona."

"Tayelle Ebonclaw," she replied, adjusting her mantle to ensure Riona had a comfortable and stable seat as she returned to the open marketplace. It was a relatively slow day today, relieving Tayelle of her worries that she might have to push through crowds with a fairy riding on her shoulder.

As Tay continued her shopping, she felt many eyes on her, heard murmurs directed her way. A wild fairy was a rare sight, and one consenting to hang out with a Miqo'te impossibly so. She adjusted her cloak, feeling self-conscious about its fit when she knew she was being watched. She must have taken one of Sabrith's by mistake that morning- it felt clearly too big for her.

Eventually, she had done much of her shopping and arrived at her final stop, a store she trusted for the remaining things she needed to stock up on. She opened the door- stumbling on the threshold as her feet slid awkwardly in her shoes, were they getting worn out?- and greeted the shopkeeper, a tall Hyur midlander woman named Natalia.

"Welcome, Tayelle," Natalia said with a smile, brushing back a lock of her long, white hair behind her ear. "The usual set of flasks and bottles today? I see you have quite a special ingredient with you already..."

"My name is Riona, I'll have you know!" she pouted, though playfully. With peerless grace, the fairy hopped from Tay's shoulder to the shop's countertop, giving Natalia her most charming smile. "Once I've finished my deal with Tayelle here, perhaps I can strike one with you?"

"I will let you know if she's true to her word, Nat," Tay interrupted. She wouldn't want the business being closed for several days due to fairy hijinks on her head. "As you said, just a set of the usual basics today, please."

The Hyur smiled and nodded, and set about gathering her order. Tay gazed up at her as she waited, feeling a rising heat in her core. Natalia was a beautiful woman. Tayelle couldn't believe she'd never looked over her figure, her massive breasts, and that ass...

A giggle from Riona snapped Tay back to the moment, and she blushed as she realized the fairy was watching her stare. Where had that come from? She never felt this heated up in public! Well, without Sabrith around, anyway. Tay would have tugged at the neck of her shirt to cool herself off, but it was plenty wide as it was.

Come to think of it, as Tayelle dug through her bag to prepare her payment, something was not right. Everything felt... Off, but the building heat in her body was making it hard to think clearly. She needed to get home, Sabrith could sort her out. Or maybe Natalia would if she asked nicely... No, godsdamnit! Keep it together!

Tayelle hastily paid for her order, stuffed everything in her bag, and gave Natalia a quick goodbye, rushing back out into the streets and hoping the open air would help calm her down. As she tried to hurry home, her distraction caused her to trip on the hem of her mantle as it dragged on the ground. Tay squealed in surprise as she tumbled onto her front, tossing her bag in the process. Though she caught herself, she panicked as she looked about for the bag, worrying she had broken what she had just bought. Before she could find it, a hand came down from above; a concerned passerby, offering her help back onto her feet.  
"My goodness, little one, are you all right?"  
Automatically, Tay took the hand, stammering out a thanks, but as she looked up, something was clearly VERY wrong. The hand dwarfed her own as she returned to her feet, yet it was extended by another Miqo'te woman. She blinked in total confusion as she stood up, finding she barely came up to the underside of the other woman's bust, and her words finally registered.

Little one.

Tay looked down at herself; everything she wore hung loosely on her, hiding all her womanly curves. She looked like a child wearing her mother's clothes. How had she failed to see this for so long? She couldn't be much taller than 4 feet at his point. The pink Miqo'te glared up at the fairy, hovering above her, having jumped off her shoulder when Tay lost her balance. The blindingly smug grin on her face told her everything she needed to know- though she was a little relieved to see Riona held her bag in both arms, having caught it during her tumble.

Tayelle managed to reassure and wave off the helpful stranger, and promptly ducked down an alleyway, fuming at her fairy companion. "Riona, what have you done to me?!" Tay shouted, though her voice, she noticed, was strangely higher-sounding than it should have been, making her anger sound particularly petulant. Riona simply crossed her arms and smiled in the face of the upset cat. "Why, nothing. I've only been by your side all day; nothing more." Tayelle opened her mouth to protest, but then she saw it. Catching the light of the sun, drifting down beneath the hovering fairy; a golden dust. It suddenly occurred to Tayelle that she had never actually handled fairy dust before, herself- any books she had read on the substance underlined the importance of handling it carefully, but she had always chalked this up to not wasting a rare material, and never looked into it further.

Her realization was clearly written on her face, and Riona's grin brightened several stages. "Scholar, don't you know what fairy dust is used for?" Tayelle could only blush and shake her head no. "Well, you can probably guess yourself, now. Potions for befuddlement, reduction... Aphrodisiacs." She laughed a high-pitched, lilting laugh, pointing down at Tay. "Are you even keeping track of your own hands?" Tay looked down, gasping as she realized she had been eagerly stroking her pussy through the clothes barely clinging to her body, long enough to soak her panties with her arousal.

Blushing madly, Tayelle stamped her feet and huffed, trying to collect herself. "We are going STRAIGHT home!" she cried, running back out of the alley- now having to use both hands to hold up her pants and the hem of her mantle. Riona laughed, open and loud now, flying after her, carrying the bag in arm. Tay glanced up, and growled as she noticed how Riona was very careful to fly directly above her, showering her gently in more of the golden dust, easily keeping pace in the air despite her burden; Tay was slowed by her feet swimming in her socks and shoes, and her clothes threatening more and more to fall off of her body.

She was a fair distance from home, and her reduced- still reducing- stature made the distance feel even greater. Before long, she stumbled again, squeaking as she tripped and fell completely out of her shoes. Riona smiled down at her, landing and snatching them up, putting them in the bag. "Don't worry, scholar, just let it all fall away! Maybe I can lend you some of my clothes soon..." Tay growled again, though an image of her body pressed against an equally-sized Riona came to her mind unbidden, followed by thoughts of what Sabrith would do to her at this size... Either way, she had to get home quick!

Permanently flushed red at this point, Tayelle voluntarily shed everything except her mantle, holding it closed to keep herself modest. This would make it easier to run, since she only had to worry about the hem. She knelt there for a long moment, panting from both all the running, and the sheer mental effort it was taking her to not drop and masturbate furiously on the spot. With all of her willpower, Tay overcame it, and continued her journey before she shrank too much more. Riona hummed happily as she collected her discarded clothes and undergarments, before swiftly following the fleeing cat once more.

Tay could feel the attention she was drawing, looking like a child wearing a sheet as a cape, as she sprinted back to her home, but fortunately she made no further mistakes and drew no more unwanted help. At last, she stood before her front door, but winced as she saw the doorknob was now out of easy reach for her.  
“Oh no...” Tay whimpered, trying desperately to jump for it- but even if she could grab firm hold of it, Tayelle imagined she would struggle to twist it. She looked sheepishly up at Riona, whose smugness could have blotted out the sun. “A... A little help...?”

But the fairy just shook her head. “Not a chance; this is way too much fun for me! But I think there's a way in right there, isn't there?” Tay didn't even have to look as Riona pointed; she knew what she was saying.

The pet door.

The very narrow pet door.

It was intended for cats only, by the previous owners. Despite the tremendous amount of height Tay had lost, she was still decisively too big to fit through it. Tayelle began to panic, fearing a random passerby might see her at any moment. Would Sabrith even hear her knocking? She couldn't exactly exert a lot of force at the moment, and she could be anywhere in the house. Then what could she-

Her train of thought was instantly derailed by a gentle grope at her breasts, from a tiny hand behind her. “You know what you have to do,” Riona whispered in Tay's ear, gently tugging at the cloak she still clung to herself. “Just let go... It'll speed up once you do, and then there's no problem, right...?”  
Tay's mind went blank, her grip on the only garment she had left loosening. “B-but I'm...” she stammered, only to squeal as her nipple was pinched, and her ass was spanked. Her heart started to race, arousal pumping through her body as Riona leaned even closer to the cat's ears.  
“You're what? Dying to get off? To shove something inside you, and feel it stretch you out while you shrink? Or maybe some*one*...” The brown fairy's eyes flashed as Tay's breathless, needy gasp confirmed her suspicion. “Then you've got to get in that door as soon as possible, right? Nothing else matters. Let them watch if they want...”  
Tayelle couldn't think straight anymore. Any attempt to just pulled up various memories of her getting railed. Riona was right- nothing was more important than cumming to her, and immediately.  
She fell to her knees, the mantle draping around her like a blanket as she finally dove her fingers into her pussy. She had been soaking wet for what felt like hours, and moaned, loud and proud, as she furiously fucked herself silly.

Riona had told her no lies; Tay could feel the only garment she had left weighing down on her dwindling body more and more as she masturbated, but she was well past caring about that. Her eyes clouded as she imagined her wife, just beyond the door, shoving her massive fingers inside her tiny pussy.  
“Sabrith...”  
Her breasts would be so gigantic to her now- suckling on her nipple would be almost like sucking a cock if she were Riona's size. Or smaller? She could ride her tongue in a way she never had before, and explore Sab's pussy very intimately indeed...  
“Oh gods, Sabrith!”  
Tay rolled onto her back, lying on the mantle like a blanket and drilling her pussy while completely exposed. Her free hand roughly pinched at her own breast, making her toes curl as her legs rose and spread on their own, her body language screaming to be fucked. She could feel the shrinking distinctly now- besides the obvious signs around her, it was a constant, full-body tingling, like she was vibrating nonstop, including her feminine core.  
Yet, Tay couldn't climax. She tried everything she could think of with her hands, and several things unthinkable, but could only whine in primal frustration as she failed to even get near it. Sabrith. She had to have Sabrith; no one else could satisfy her burning need. Rolling back onto her front, uncaring if anyone was looking at her fine, fat cat ass, she looked up at the pet door.  
Oh, she would easily fit through it now.

Sabrith turned to look at the entryway as she heard the approaching footsteps, having been busying herself with some armor maintenance while Tayelle was out shopping. "Welcome back Tay! Did you find what- oh gods." Sabrith wished she could say she were shocked at the sight of the fairy and miniature version of her lover rushing into the room, but honestly, Tay had brought home worse.

"Saaaab... I really need you..." Tayelle leapt into Sabrith's lap, breathing heavily, immediately groping her breasts with two tiny hands. Nonplussed, Sabrith looked up at the fairy with a dry expression as Riona watched them with glee.  
"A 'deal', I assume?"  
The fairy held up her hands defensively. "Hey, now, I only-"  
"I've heard it all before. Temporary?"  
"... Of course."  
Sabrith grinned down at her wife as she mewled gently with a helium-pitched voice, pawing desperately at Sab's now utterly titanic udders. "Fine, then. This sounds like fun..."

Upstairs, Sabrith easily tossed her kitten-sized lover onto the bed, where she stroked herself needily as she watched Sab get undressed.  
"S-sab... Find a toy that will fit in me..."  
However, her wife shook her head in response as she approached the bed, kneeling before Tay.  
"Sorry, no can do. I don't know if you've noticed, but you're still shrinking. I'm not about to stretch you useless..."  
The heat within Tayelle roared, and she tried to protest, to demand the hardest fucking Sabrith could give her, but what came out was a whiny, high-pitched moan as the redheaded cat licked at her pussy.  
Tay's mind was wiped clean at the feeling of Sabrith's massive tongue servicing her. A giant's tongue writhing between her thighs consensually was a very rare treat. Her back arched, and she tried to wrap her legs around Sabrith's head, only to find she was simply too small now to do so. And with Sab so intimately close, she could feel herself shrinking everywhere- her legs sliding backward around Sabrith's face, the tongue swelling, spreading her legs as it rocked her world, the sheets moving on their own across her back...

“G-gods-- SABRITH!!”  
The sound of Tayelle's cute, unrestrained, well beyond soprano moaning was music to Sab's ears. She watched with delight as she could see Tay dwindling away, her desperate grip on the sheets around her sliding inward as she came explosively on Sabrith's tongue. This was the best thing Tay had brought home in months, she thought, as she licked her tiny pink lover clean, taking care to lick up and down her entire body several times as Tay basked in the glory of her climax. She couldn't help but notice, though, that she could now easily cover Tay's body completely with her tongue, and she was still shrinking...  
She turned around, tail flicking as she was unsurprised to find Riona watching them. "So, she's going to stop eventually, right?"  
The caramel fairy nodded in response. "Of course, of course. Fairy dust can only make someone so much smaller than their original size. If you'd let me talk with her for a moment, I'd like to ask what she wants to do next..." Sabrith nodded, stepping back to give them space.

Tayelle stared groggily at the ceiling. Her mind was starting to clear a little now that her lust had been satisfied, for the moment. The world continued to grow around her... How small was she now?  
Her question was shortly answered by Riona alighting on the bed, standing overtop of her. The fairy was bigger... No, much bigger than Tay now. She smirked down at the pink kitten, gently pressing a foot on Tayelle's chest, just enough to let her feel it as it seemingly grew on top of her.  
"You've had a lot of dust, Tayelle... You'll stop shrinking soon, but you're too small to do much with your wife now, don't you think?" Tay nodded mutely, unable to help herself as she quietly licked and sucked on the fairy's toes submissively- finally ceasing to shrink as one of them was a full mouthful to her. "What if I let you even the scales a little? I'm afraid I'm not feeling up to just magically giving you your size back... I haven't eaten yet, after all. But I could give someone else's size to you..."  
Tay's eyes lit up. Now *that* sounded good to her. "Yes!" she squeaked, making the fairy smile lustfully. "Good to hear. I'll need your help for this. The more turned on your wife gets... Well, I get the impression this isn't a new concept to you, yeah?" The cat giggled almost drunkenly from below as Riona removed her foot. "Nope, message received. Ask her to lie down..."

After Riona communicated her request, Sabrith sat down on the bed, slowly and carefully, so as not to smush or accidentally bounce her wife from the movement of the mattress beneath them. Tenderly, she picked up the tiny girl and placed her between her spread legs. "I don't know how you're planning to make this work, but I'm excited to find out..." Sab laid on her back, relaxing and closing her eyes, waiting to feel her wife begin.  
Tayelle frowned as she looked up at the massive pussy before her. Sabrith was clean-shaven, leaving her with no easy way to climb the mountain. Suddenly, she squeaked as she was lifted up from behind- turning around she saw Riona, shushing and winking at her as she deposited Tay right above Sabrith's clit. Excellent! It would only get easier from here...

Sabrith shivered as she felt Tay's near-nonexistent weight on her crotch, right above her pussy. Her intention was obvious, and Sab had to try very hard to not squirm in anticipation, lest she accidentally make her wife fall from her perch. She kept her hips as steady as possible as she felt unbelievably tiny hands gently unhood her, and a tiny tongue draw across her most sensitive area.  
It was all she could do to not scream and shake from that alone- such a stunningly unique feeling, of her super-vulnerable lover still giving her all to please her, drove her wild. It was almost enough to make her not notice the gentle movement of the bed below her, the feeling of Tay's tongue slowly covering more area. Almost.  
But Sabrith ignored it, mentally shrugging. It was for the best, really- they might as well be on equal footing. And she had to admit, the sensation felt amazing; like her whole body was pressed against a gentle vibrator, that was being slowly turned up. She understood now why Tay was so sex-crazy when she ran through the front door. She arched her back gently, gripping at the sheets, relishing the feeling of them retreating from her grasp, of Tayelle's slowly increasing weight... Sab moaned softly and grasped one of her own breasts, tweaking her nipple and quietly thanking herself for not putting her piercings in today. "Tayelle, hurry up, I want you so bad..."

The pink-haired Miqo'te grinned as her wife begged. "Don't worry, I'm sure it won't be long now..." Tayelle hopped down, back between her wife's legs, and observed the situation. She had grown big enough- or perhaps it was fairer to say Sab had shrunk down enough- that she could comfortably see overtop of Sabrith's crotch as she laid down. Tay took a moment to just look up Sabrith's body, marveling at the sight of her toned, sexy core, her massive breasts moving as Sab breathed heavily. What she wouldn't give to just lie down between them... Her spine tingled as she saw her wife's body shrink slightly before her eyes, drawing inward all at once, without Tay even touching her.  
She could get used to this feeling... But she had a job to finish.  
She approached Sab's pussy, giving her well-tended clit a gentle kiss, again making the giantess shake and lose a little more height. She was soaking wet, now, and so was Tay- she wanted Sabrith down to her size as soon as possible, so they could share the pleasure, but what would be the quickest way to get her off at her size...?  
An idea struck her. Tay smirked widely and stretched her arms. She was still small enough for this; she'd just have to be careful as the situation changed. Here goes nothing!

“Tay..? Why did you stop-”  
Sabrith gasped loudly, her back arching, hips shaking violently as her eyes opened wide. Tayelle had put her entire arm inside her, and- oh gods, her wife knew exactly where her g-spot was, so she-  
All further thought was halted as waves of pleasure crashed over Sabrith. Tay had indeed delved her whole arm into the pussy before her, and immediately sought the fastest way to bring Sab to climax. To her, it was a endless, escalating cycle- Tayelle's expert ministrations would have already sent her directly to heaven, but the sensation of her now rapid shrinking not only heightened the experience, but made her vividly aware of her wife's limb growing inside of her.  
"Tay! Oh gods, Tay, it's too much!!"  
Sabrith moaned and begged, sharply aware of her voice rapidly sliding upwards in pitch. She could feel her hair drag behind her as she slid downward, towards her love, faster than ever before. Tayelle was soon forced to pull her arm out, but still easily thrust several fingers into her at once.  
“What's the matter, Sab? Am I too much woman for you to handle? Want me to stop?”  
“N-NO! Never st- stahhh- ahhhh-!!”  
Now Tay could wrap a hand around one of Sabrith's calves, helping to hold her still as she felt her pussy squeezing her fingers tightly enough that she was forced to pull one, then two out.  
“TAYELLE-!!”  
Sabrith came, and she would have thrashed about wildly on the single finger which filled her pussy, were it not for Tay pinning her down with a firm hold on one of her tits. Tayelle shuddered again as she gripped the once magnificent breast easily in one hand. She knew what she'd be using Riona's dust for later...

As Sabrith came down slowly, gasping for breath, Tayelle's lips met hers, taking her in a passionate kiss. Sab purred happily as Tay's tongue easily overwhelmed her, making her aware without opening her eyes that Tayelle was definitely the bigger woman now.  
Eventually, Tayelle broke away, looking around the room to evaluate their situation. As she had suspected during their romp, she hadn't grown back to her original height- not even close, by the looks of it. The frequency of her growth spurts had been obviously not nearly as often as Sabrith's shrinks. She'd guess she was about...  
Her judgment was interrupted by the gentle thud of Riona landing behind her. "Having fun down there?" the fairy laughed, as Tay turned and stood. She sighed in mock exasperation as she saw she was eye level with the fairy's huge breasts- which were now proudly on display.  
"Oh no, a fairy has tricked me. Whatever will I do?" Both girls laughed; Tayelle was in a great mood, considering how things began today. After all...

She turned to look at her wife, who was struggling to a stand, and smiled in a much more lustful, predatory way as she drew herself up to her full, meager height. The top of Sabrith's head barely reached the underside of Tay's bust, a fact which made the redhead gulp as it hit her like a sack of bricks.  
"O-oh dear... T-tay, I think we've gotten a little carried away..."  
Tayelle was grinning like a cat that had eaten the chocobo. "Nonsense, little one," she teased, patting Sabrith's head and messing up her hair playfully. "Why, we haven't even tended to our guest yet. You wouldn't want to be rude, would you?"

Riona knelt, spreading her legs and beckoning them to her. "C'mon, you two. Right here," she patted her thighs. "I've got something very special for you both." Sab and Tay looked at one another, and after sharing a quick kiss, they approached the fairy, each straddling one of her thick legs, leaning up to suck on her nipples.  
The blonde fairy sighed quietly, giving each cat the attention of her hands as she began to lactate for them. Both girls drank from her happily, moaning as they each were penetrated by her slightly oversized fingers. They each returned the favor, Tay hooking her fingers inside Riona's pussy, and Sab tending to the fairy's ass.  
They were content this way for a while, their pace gentle, the cats enjoying their meal, until they gasped at the feeling of unfamiliar magic welling up within them. Riona shushed them and held the women close as a pair of fairy wings burst forth from their backs; Tayelle's a pleasant pink and yellow, paisley pattern, while Sabrith's were a fiercer, more fiery red and black.

"Good," Riona sighed. "That will do, for now." She let the couple stand as they marveled at each other's new wings.  
"Are we fairies now?" Tayelle asked, facing the bigger woman as she observed and tugged at Sabrith's wing, to her wife's audible dismay.  
"No; pixie would be a better word- I mean, look at how tiny you are. It's just for convenience," Riona pointed at the doorway as her stomach growled loudly. "Need I remind you I was promised food? You're that size for a good while yet, and you'll need to be able to fly to help fix us some meals. We have plenty of time for more fun later."  
Sab and Tay smiled at each other.  
"That's fair. C'mon, let's go!"  
"After you, Sab!"


End file.
